


For all the right reasons

by jamesm97



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Acceptance, Compromise, Frustration, Looking to the Future, M/M, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron is sick to death of hearing his mum go on about Charity, she's going to break soon the women is driving her mad and with no news about Belle it's going to hurt her so much she might never recover, he remembers he's got a way to help both of them and get Charity to go away, he just needs to swallow his pride to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For all the right reasons

**Author's Note:**

> I know everyone thinks Robert might buy the pub but i wanted it to be Aaron

“I fucking hate that women sometimes” Chas practically screeches as she charges into the back room, Liv’s eyes widening it’s the first time she’s ever seen the usually calm and loving women swear.

Aaron just looks down at his cup of coffee, he hates seeing his mother upset over Charity especially with all the stuff with Belle going on.

“Mum?” Aaron asks looking up his head finally telling him what to do, something to help both his mum and Belle at the same time.

“I’m alright love just regret letting Diane sell to her now is all, if only Robert would splash the cash and get rid of her” Chas laughs squeezing his shoulder as she sits down heavily at the table.

“I’ve seen his bank balance he’s still got over three-hundred grand in their he could buy this place” Liv pipes in.

“I wasn’t going to say anything about that actually” Aaron interrupts, but then glares at his sister “Me and you are going to have a nice little chat about you rooting through Robert’s bank statements though, I don’t even know how much he has in his account” Aaron warns her.

“Whatever” Liv mutters grabbing her school bag and running out the door to avoid getting moaned at again.

“What was it you wanted then love?” She asks him her anger still hasn’t gone she’s just not trying to upset him.

“I’ve decided to take Gordon’s money” Aaron tells her.

“You have?” She asks her voice shocked and a little relieved.

“Yeah I know what I want to spend the money on” Aaron smiles to her.

“Give me a second” She tells him, she basically legs it up the stairs and returns a minute later with a thick stack of papers in hand.

“Just need you to sign all these and I will ring his lawyer get him to come out tomorrow and the money should be in your account by the end of the week” She tells him smiling when he accepts the pen and signs his signature under Liv’s, he knows what he needs to do he stood next to Liv as she did it, only her money is frozen until she turns eighteen or in case of something she really needs.

“What made you change your mind love” Chas asks when she hangs up the phone the lawyer seemed shocked but eager to come out the next day.

“I’ve just got things I can spend the money on now” Aaron shrugs.

“You’re not going to waste it on a car or something stupid are you?” Chas asks.

“No but it’s about time something of that mans was put to good use” Aaron tells her standing and kissing her head.

“Where you going?” Chas asks him as he makes his way out the room.

“Work” He shouts back exiting the pub and jumping in his car.

//////////

The money goes into his account three days after the lawyer meets with him.

His mum still won’t shut up asking what he’s spending the money on going on about it so much Robert, Charity and Liv all found out he’s got the money.

He corners Charity when her shift ends she’s drinking a glass of wine her feet on the coffee table she’s only been working three hours before his mother took over.

“This pub landlady thing isn’t for you is it?” Aaron asks sitting next to her.

“Tell me about it” Charity tells him rolling her eyes and downing her glass.

“Sell to me” Aaron tells her.

“You what?” She asks.

“£100,000” Aaron tells her.

“You’d seriously buy me out for more than double what I paid for the place?” Charity asks him her eyes hard and searching trying to work out if he’s gone mad.

“Rakesh finally got the builders in so you can buy one of those apartments or not I don’t really care one hundred thousand for you to leave the pub, and sign your 50% over to me” Aaron tells her.

“Where are me and Noah supposed to go?” She asks him her eyes narrowed.

“Noah can stay here it’s you me mum’s pissed off with, I won’t have her having another mental break down, I’m sure Lisa will gladly let you stay in Belles old room she’s living in Sam’s old flat with the doctor anyway so when she’s found safe and sound you won’t need to get out” Aaron suggests.

“Oh yeah, I’m sure Lisa will throw herself at me and let me live in her house after I lied for Belle about the pregnancy she hates me now the whole family does” She hisses waving her hand as if to say go away.

“They won’t hate you if you offer up twenty grand as a reward for anyone that finds Belle, we all know they’re trying to scrape together some money to offer as a reward after the police suggest it will get more people interested, I’ll even give you the twenty thousand as well, so £120,000 to get out of the pub, and your place in the family will be saved as well, especially since you’re so generous” Aaron tells her.

“Why do you want me gone so bad?” She asks him frowning.

“Me mum isn’t happy with you here, she’s stressing out and we all know how that ends up, just take the money Charity cause it’s more than what you’ll earn in this place” Aaron tells her standing up and walking to the door that leads to the pub.

“Fine, you can have the pub” Charity shouts as he goes to leave.

“But I want £150,000, twenty of it’s for Belle and the rest just in case Lisa won’t let me and Noah stay, I’ll look for another business to invest in” She tells him smirking already she knows she’ll get it.

“Fine meet me at the café tomorrow at twelve” Aaron tells her walking out kissing him mums cheek before going to join Robert and liv at a table.

“You okay?” Robert ask him his arm snaking its way across his shoulders to pull him into a hug.

“Yeah I will be after tomorrow” Aaron tells him.

“She agreed then?” Robert asks him smirking.

“Yeah you were right about her upping the price” Aaron smirks.

“What are you two whispering about?” Liv asks putting the menu on the table.

“Nothing” Aaron smiles at her.

“God you’re an awful liar” She tells him rolling his eyes.

“You know we could use the rest of the money to buy ourselves a house, your money and my money could buy us a really great place to settle down” Robert tells him when Liv goes to order their food.

He doesn’t know why they even look at the menu’s they always order the same thing.

Robert and Aaron order the biggest steak on the menu cooked medium rare and Liv will order a burger, dependent on whether or not she’s pretending to be a vegetarian that week or not.

“That sounds wonderful, just one step at a time yeah? Let’s focus on finding Belle and stopping me mum from losing it again” Aaron tells him.

“You know when she finds out she’s going to kill you right?” Robert asks him.

“He well at least I didn’t spend it on a sports car or blow it in a casino” Aaron tells him turning in his arms to smirk at him.

“Okay I lost five grand in the casino stop throwing it up at me every time we talk about money and fifty grand isn’t a lot to pay for a sports car” Robert protests.

“Shut it rich boy” Aaron scolds.

“Shut up landlord” Robert snipes back leaning in for a kiss.

“If you two don’t stop kissing in front of me I will call ChildLine” Liv tells them in her best attempt at a threatening voice.

“We love you too” Aaron tells her smirking as he pulls out of the kiss.

His mum looks over at them and gives him a smile, he beams back in return.

If buying Charity out of the pub and giving money to someone else helps them get the family back on track then it’s worth lowering himself to accept that bastards money, at least his death created something useful.


End file.
